Just a Dream
by Oreocooky
Summary: Roy finds himself struggling with his true feelings and his job. This young alchemist has stepped into his life and is twisting everything around, and Roy is left very confused.


Just a Dream

Roy sat in silence, watching as the younger male was yelling at him. Short. Such a simple word. Hardly worth all this fuss, but it's what Ed always did. Overreacting, just like always. Why was it so amusing? Amusing, but at the same time, a slight discomfort for Roy. He felt bad for making Ed so mad, but it's what Roy was good at. It's all Roy would ever be able to do for Ed, make him mad. It's not like apologizing would do anything for the boy anyway. Ed wouldn't believe him. Ed didn't believe Riza anytime she told him that Roy was looking out for the boy, he said anything to disprove the statement.

Roy sighed, putting his hands together on his desk and placing his forehead on his interlocking fingers. "Fullmetal, you should really try not to yell … you're going to wake up the entire building."

"I don't give a damn…" He did calm down, though. He sat down on the couch in Roy's office, glancing over at the clock. Midnight. Roy sighed, glancing over at Ed's report. So much for getting a good nights sleep. He heard the boy stand up, walking over to his desk.

"Fullmetal, go sit back down."

"No." _Why is he so stubborn?_

Roy glances up, letting his black eyes rest on Ed's golden orbs. Those brilliant golden orbs that were always thinking about something. He was a brilliant boy and had a lot to worry about, and Roy felt bad for him. He'd never get the proper childhood he should have; he'd never get the chance to go to high school, date a bunch of girls, get married properly after having taken a girl on a bunch of dates, showered her with presents, and worried about impressing her father. He'd never have a shotgun to his head either. There just wasn't enough time for it, and Ed had much more time than Roy or anyone else in the military.

"I'm sorry the report is so short…" Ed was looking down at the papers in Roy's hands. The ones Roy had nearly forgotten about looking at him. Roy directs his attention down to them.

"It's fine, just be more cautious about it next time." Ed gave a small nod, still leaning on Roy's desk. "You should go home and get some sleep, Fullmetal."

He nodded again, but didn't move. There was something different in Ed's eyes, and Roy wanted to pry. Roy knew better, though. Ed didn't tell anyone what he was thinking about or what was bothering him and he never showed his emotions.

"Why do you think we hate each other so much?…" Roy blinked, startled by the question.

"Fullmetal, I-" Roy had to stop to think about the question and how to answer. Ed wasn't looking at him, he was still looking at the report.

"It's an honest question, Roy." It had been so long since Roy had heard Ed say his name as opposed to 'Colonel Bastard' or 'Flame Alchemist' or something else with sarcasm smothered on top. "Do you… do you think I _make_ you hate me?"

Roy sighed. He couldn't take this. "Ed… I don't hate you." Ed looked up at him, clearly surprised that Roy hadn't referred to him as 'Fullmetal'. "You aggravate me on occasion, but I don't hate you." Edward gave a small nod, casting his eyes away from Roy's. He looked over to the wall, and the clock again. "You should go get some sleep."

"I know…" There was silence from Ed. He wasn't even fighting Roy on the sleeping topic.

"Is something bothering you?" Ed looked over at him, and there was definitely something different about him. Something Roy wanted to reach out and touch; something to grab onto. It was a more human part of Ed with emotions; with pain and sadness and anger and hurt and… everything that a normal person would feel on a day-to-day basis living Ed's life. Something that Roy hadn't seen in a very long time if ever.

Ed stood up off Roy's desk, going over and sitting on the couch. Roy knew he should stay at his desk, but something was bothering the boy. Knowing he'd probably curse himself for it later, Roy stands up and goes over to Ed, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ed… What's wrong with you tonight? I've never seen you like this…" Edward wrapped his arms around Roy, burying his face in Roy's chest. Roy was surprised at first, and knew this couldn't end well. Especially if someone were to walk in. He could lose his job for this, but the boy seemed scared almost.

Roy convinced himself that no one was going to walk in at this hour anyway unless they were part of his team, and his team knew he was there for Ed. His team wouldn't turn him over like that. Plus, something felt right about this; just sitting here with the boy. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, who turned his head after a moment to look up at him.

"Roy?" Roy looked down into the boys golden eyes. There was something wonderful about them. Something that was always there, Roy had just never paid attention to it.

"Yes, Ed." Ed reached his hands up, putting them on the side of Roy's face. He slowly began drawing Roy's face down towards his, leaving time for Roy to pull away if he wanted to. Roy didn't. He knew he should, but he couldn't. Not when he felt like he wanted this so much.

The thought of his job crossed his mind again and Edward vanished. The entire scene vanished. Roy sat up in his bed, staring around at his empty room. _Not again… Damn it!

* * *

Please Rate and Review. I have other ideas, but I will only write them if I get reviews._


End file.
